


Guilty Hearts

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Series: Professor Subversive's Fandom Guide To Poetic Forms [7]
Category: Secret Six
Genre: Gen, I'm obsessed with Gail Simone, Petrarchan sonnet, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Petrarchan sonnet about the Secret Six,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently Gail Simone is my poetic muse now.
> 
> This here is a Petrarchan, or Italian sonnet! Two quatrains and a sestet! They are oddly difficult.

You proud and outcast, stubborn to the bone,  
Have you the sense to come in from the cold?  
The dark won't have you, and you're far too old  
To think the light will want you for its own.  
Not kind enough. Not cruel enough. You've grown  
Too proud to bluff and still too dumb to fold.  
You're bold, too bold, and won't do as you're told.  
Oh, is it any wonder you're alone?  
So band together, like all misfits should--  
(Who else would ever want to join with you?)  
A slapdash mess of dappled lights and darks  
Who won't be evil and can't manage good,  
Deceitful and disloyal and untrue,  
A family made of blood and guilty hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to dangerouscommiesubversive.tumblr.com as usual. ^_^ If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
